This invention relates to expandable stents.
A multi-loop expandable stent can be implanted in arteries or body passageways to treat strictures or to prevent occlusion. The stent can also be used to deliver therapeutic agents to lesion sites. The stent is initially collapsed and has a smaller cross section to allow easy insertion into the artery or body passageways. An inflatable balloon or an expandable device is placed within the stent, and after the stent is positioned at the proper location in the artery or passageways, the balloon or the expandable device expands the stent. When the balloon or expandable device is retracted, a passageway is formed by the expanded stent.